Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez es una ex-estudiante muy sexy del William McKinley High School. Es una animadora muy popular y fue capitana de las Cheerios cuando Sue echó a la capitana anterior, Quinn, por estar embarazada. Eventualmente, Quinn regresa a su posición de capitana al contarle a Sue que durante las vacaciones de verano Santana se operó los pechos, entonces Sue la envia a la base de la piramide y llamandola Sacos de Arena; esto causo una enemistad entre Quinn y ella. Santana solía ser simplemente una de las amigas de Quinn, con quien luego se une al Club de Coro del colegio para espiarlos bajo órdenes de Sue, pero luego desarrolla su amor por la música y se quedan alli por su propia voluntad. En el episodio Throwdown, se revela que es latina. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada, Santana es expulsada de New Directions por Will, quien la reprende por no ser leal al club. Regresa a New Directions durante I Am Unicorn vuelve al club en el segundo episodio, sin embargo, y hasta Hold On to Sixteen, estará fuera del coro para unirse al nuevo club, The Troubletones , junto a Brittany , Mercedes , y Sugar Motta. Santana es interpretada por la actriz Naya Rivera. Biografía Santana se presenta como un antagonista junto con Quinn y Brittany como uno de las tres animadoras más populares en la escuela. Ella se ve como una porrista estereotípica perra quien comenta sobre su actitud cruel. Más tarde se reveló que las motivaciones de antagonismo de Santana y su agresividad sexual hacia los demás se debe al hecho de que ella está luchando con sus sentimientos románticos hacia Brittany, y, posteriormente, con su identidad lesbiana. Santana está secretamente enamorada de Brittany. Sin embargo en la temporada 3 sale del closet y se siente orgullosa de sí misma. Primera Temporada Santana aparece por primera vez en el episodio piloto . Ella se ve con Quinn y varios Cheerios , burlandose de Rachel en su video en MySpace.com después de dejar comentarios insultantes sobre él. Más tarde se la ve, junto con Sue y Quinn, viendo la presentacion deDon't Stop Believin' de New Directions. En Showmance , Santana y el resto de las Cheerios ven la canción del Glee Club “Push It ” en una asamblea de la escuela. Más tarde, ella audiciona para entrar a New Direction junto con Quinn y Brittany, realizando coros de I Say a Little Prayer . Esta audición es parte del plan de Sue para infiltrarse en el club con ellas como espías. Santana también es miembro del club de celibato . Puck, a continuación les dice a los chicos del Club de celibato que las faldas de las Cheerios son como "pan crujiente" y que él puede ver sus ovarios cuando se agacha. En una reunión que se empareja con Puck para el "ejercicio con balón", y se disgusta cuando se bromea con el balón. En Acafellas , Santana, junto con Quinn y Brittany, anima a Mercedes para salir con Kurt para destruir New Directions. Las tres 'espías' luego convencen al Club Glee para contratar al coreógrafo profesional, Dakota Stanley . Santana va a Carmel High School junto con el club para pedirle que coreografiara a New Directions. Se reveló que ella y Puck están saliendo cuando los dos se ven besándose. Más tarde corta con él por sus malas calificaciones y dice que ella necesita a alguien que pueda apoyarla. En Preggers , se la ve en los ensayos Glee, sentado junto a Brittany y Quinn. Ella también se ve animando al equipo de fútbol. En The Rhodes Not Taken , Santana canta coros en Last Name , y Somebody to Love con los miembros del Glee Club. En Vitamin D , Santana toma pseudo-efedrina por Terri y canta coros en Halo/Walking on Sunshine junto a las chicas del Glee Club. En Throwdown , Santana informa de los detalles de New Directions a Sue, junto con Quinn y Brittany. Cuando Sue se convierte en co-directora del club, ella escoge a Santana para su "club de coro de la élite." En su grupo, realiza coros en Hate on Me . Luego canta Ride Wit Me , y Keep Holding On con el Glee Club entero. Sr. Schuester nota que es latina, cerca del final del episodio. En Mash-Up , Santana se pone celosa cuando Puck le canta Sweet Caroline a Rachel . Ella, junto con los otros miembros del club de Glee, espera a ver si los chicos elegirían Glee o el equipo de fútbol y es feliz cuando ve a Matt y Mike entrar en la sala de música (Se le ve abrazando a Matt y decir "Te Amo”). Ella realiza coros en Bust a Move. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Santana en la segunda temporada.En Audition, se revela que se hizo un implante de pechos en el verano, por lo cual Sue le quita su puesto de capitana de las Cheerios. Ella se entera que su puesto lo tiene Quinn y se pelea con ella. Durante What I Did For Love se le ve en la base de la piramide, con Quinn en la cima. En Grilled Cheesus Santana no tiene mucha participación. Se le ve muy emocionada viendo a Puck cantando "Only the Good Die Young". En Never Been Kissed, Santana, junto con las otras chicas, participa en el desafío chicos vs. chicas. Ella y Brittany salen en una doble cita con Puck y Artie. Canta en la mezcla Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. En el Special Education Santana obtiene un solo ene las eliminatorias, haciendo una muy buena interpretación de Valerie, junto al baile de Brittany y Mike. En Funeral Santana se muestra junto con otros miembros en las audiciones para el solo en las nacionales, donde ella interpreta "Back to black" frente a Jesse y el señor Schuester; luego de esto Jesse le dice que no pudo haber mostrado menos emoción. Tercera Temporada En Asian F, Menciona que volvió a jurarle lealtad al Glee Club, aunque no se lo dijo a Sue, le dice a Mercedes thumb|Mejor Personaje Femenino (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)que no se está tomando las cosas con la seriedad suficiente. En''' The First Time,' 'Santana argumenta que a Finn le falta experiencia y que es pésimo en la cama. Interpreta el papel de Anita en la obra West Side Story, cantando America con Puck, Rory , Tina y los demás y A Boy Like That con Rachel. En Heart ella apoya el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn y le dice a Rachel como su amiga, que tiene derecho de amar a quien ella quiera como ella lo hace con Brittany En On My Way, Santana tiene relativamente un rol menor. Ella aparece con New Directions hablando sobre el suicidio de Dave Karofsky y dice que lo único que quiere es que su abuela la ame otra vez. Después en las Regionales aparece cantando Fly/I Believe I Can Fly y Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), y haciendo coros a Here's To Us. Al Final, Ella está esperando a Quinn en la boda de Rachel y Finn, aunque ella le dice a Rachel que Quinn no vendra y que solo quiere arruinar su boda. thumb|Santana en su graduación.thumb|left|200pxEn Prom-asaurus, Santana es elegida como postulante para ser reina de graduación, al igual que Quinn. Las dos son asignadas para contar los votos en la graduación. Al principio, ella sale en la sala de coro, donde Brittany anuncia el tema de la graduación, los dinosaurios, Santana creé que la idea de dinosaurios es una gran idea, mientras que los demás no. En el baile, Santana interpreta Love You Like A Love Song. Y después de eso, se muestra a ella bailando con Brittany durante What Makes You Beautiful. Luego, Santana y Quinn cuentan los votos de la graduación, donde descubre que Quinn ha ganado por un voto; las dos deciden darle la corona a Rachel, ya que quieren dejar una marca de bondad en la escuela antes de irse, ya que creen, que siendo las más populares de la escuela, nunca hicieron nada bueno por las personas. Al final, después de que Finn y Rachel ganan la coronación, Quinn y Santana cantan Take My Breath Away, así cerrando el episodio y el baile de graduación. Personalidad Al comienzo de la serie, Santana se muestra como un estereotipo de la animadora delgada, bonita y popular. Es una chica muy cruel que usa el sarcasmo como arma. Se siente mejor que los demás al ser parte de las Cheerios. Pronto comienza a juzgar, insultar e incluso intimidar a la gente, Santana no parece tener ningún problema en presumir su lugar en la escala social de la escuela, insultando a otros estudiantes y mirándolos con desprecio. Termina uniéndose a Glee para ayudar a espiar para Sue. Con el paso del tiempo, Santana descubre que la verdadera razón de su fuerte personalidad es su incapacidad de aceptar sus sentimientos románticos por las mujeres, y en especial, por su amiga Brittany . Aunque para el final de la tercera temporada su relación con Quinn es amigable y desinteresada, no siempre fue de ese modo. Al comenzar Glee, su relación con Quinn solo existe si puede sacar un beneficio de ella; luego de unirse al Club Glee y descubrir que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana empieza a dejar a un lado su amistad e incluso se burlade ella a sus espaldas. Una vez destituida del puesto de capitana de porristas en la segunda temporada, furiosa ataca a la nueva porrista reincorporada Quinn en los pasillos por robarle su puesto en la jerarquía social. thumb|250px|Santana y Brittany. A pesar de ser una chica de personalidad fuerte, Santana demuestra también señales de bondad, normalmente después de un buen número en el Club Glee. Ella ha admitido que ama estar en Glee, y que es la mejor parte del día. Siguió estas confesiones diciendo que si alguien les pregunta, que digan que ella lo odia, mostrando que se preocupa mucho por su imagen. Además, después de creer que Glee había terminado, Santana muestra verdadera emoción y llora.Es extremadamente sensible en ocasiones por razones rídiculas (perdiendo los privilegios de bronceado), y es consolada por Brittany, quién parece sacar lo mejor de ella. Santana creció y aprendió a ser una mejor persona gracias a Glee, admite que antes de unirse odiaba a todos en el club, pero que ya no los veía como a cualquiera, sino como a amigos. Durante Dance With Somebody , admite que tiene sentimientos amigables hacia Rachel y que extrañará verla todos los días, pero luego, siendo fiel a su imagen, le pide que diga un comentario irritante para olvidar que dijo eso. Aún asi, se pudo haber visto como una antagonista por su mala reputación que es principalmente mostrada por insultar constantemente a Rachel o a otros miembros del club a sus espaldas. thumb|left|200px|Santana peleando con Lauren. Santana se pone celosa fácilmente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus parejas o amantes. Se ha molestado principalmente con Rachel, Mercedes, Artie y Lauren cuando ellos estuvieron en una relación con Puck o Brittany. Cuando Puck le cantó a Rachel, ella se pone muy celosa, al igual que cuando Mercedes salía con Puck, ambas se disputan en una pelea de canto, la cual casi llega a ser un conflicto físico. Cuando Artie y Brittany estan juntos por primera vez, ella intenta separarlos diciéndole a Artie que Brittany solo lo usa por su voz. Y cuando Puck se enamora de Lauren ella la amenaza y termina peleando con ella en los pasillos. thumb|Santana y Brittany en "Light Up The World" Es muy posible que esto sea porque Santana es simplemente solitaria, lo cual no quiere que se vea en su reputacion e imagen. Aunque quiere que Finn confiese que se acostó con ella (aun así si eso significa que Rachel terminase con el), ella es vista en la recepción de la boda mirándolos a ambos con remordimiento y tristeza mientras se sonríen. En otro caso, cuando las chicas de Glee (salvo Mercedes) tienen una reunión sobre la situación de Kurt y Karofsky, Santana les grita diciéndoles que no la invitaron. Aún después de descubrir sobre que era, Santana se siente herida, pero lo cubre con su actitud de "chica mala". thumb|left|188pxA pesar de tener una reputación de "Bitch", ella tiene un punto débil. Ese punto débil es nada mas y nada menos que Brittany. thumb|190pxSe podria decir que Santana es su demonio protector, no deja que la insulten, entiende y respeta sus locas ocurrencias y la defiende de todo el que quiere aprovecharse de ella. Al principio Santana no queria reconocer sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, tenia miedo de lo que la gente diría y de como la tratarían, pero por sobretodo no quería que dañaran a su amada. Brittany es la única que conoce a fondo, por así decirlo, a Santana, esta última no podía estar a la defensiva con Britt porque simplemente es su alma gemela.son una explosion de ternura Snix thumb|198px|Santana y Kurt en la imagen promocional de cuarta temporada de Glee '''Snix (como se escribió por Naya Rivera) es, según Santana misma, su alter ego agresivo que sale a la luz cuando siente la necesidad de atacar y ella no puede controlarlo. Ella lo compara con el increíble Hulk, y excusa sus actos de violencia con esta personalidad. Si esto es cierto, esto explicaría sus arranques de ira pese a su naturaleza paciente-vengativa, como en The Substitute y en New York, en los que tuvieron que sostenerla tres personas para que no atacara físicamente a Rachel. O como en distintos casos que la han insultado a ella o Brittany y se a visto en la necesidad de atacar a alguien. Tambien a eso se le pueden deber sus bromas crueles y sus bromas con la mayoria de los estudiantes y/o maestros.En ocasiones ,habla en español como en The Substitute o New York al atacar a Rachel. Algo curioso es que solo ella y Wade, son los unicos en tener un alter ego. tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo2_250.gif tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo3_250.gif tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo4_250.gif tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo5_250.gif tumblr_m653r76N7o1qi4ywfo6_250.gif Tumblr m48x2jNvia1qhnreqo7 250 large.gif Captura-Glee2x20 - The Prom Queen.avi-1.png Captura-Glee3x05 - The First Time.avi-1.png Captura-Glee3x14 - Own My Way.avi-3.png Captura-GLEE - Full Performance of _Rumour Has It_Someone Like You_ .mp4-7.png Captura-Glee3x17 - Dance With Somebody.avi-7.png Captura-Glee3x17 - Dance With Somebody.avi-8.png Captura-Glee3x17 - Dance With Somebody.avi-9.png Captura-GLEE - Full Performance of _Rumour Has It_Someone Like You_ .mp4-16.png tumblr_m9ufk2C6Nc1rztax1o1_r1_500.jpg Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada: 300px-Lips1.jpg|'Science Fiction/Double Feature' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link= Science Fiction/Double Feature Santa.jpg|'Valerie' (Special Education)|link=Valerie 300px-TroutyMouth.jpg|'Trouty Mouth' (Original Song)|link=Trouty Mouth Glee_songbird.jpg|'Songbird' (Rumours)|link=Songbird 300px-BackToBlack.jpg|'Back To Black' (Funeral)|link=Back To Black Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Baby.png|'Santa Baby' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Santa Baby Vlcsnap-2012-04-18-04h58m08s176.png|'If I Can't Have You' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Promasaurus.jpg|'Love You Like A Love Song' (Prom-asaurus) Solos (En Un Dueto) Primera Temporada: 300px-Laryngitis.jpg|'The Boy Is Mine' (Mercedes) (Laryngitis)|link=The Boy Is Mine Segunda Temporada: Brit & Santana.jpg|'Me Against the Music' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against The Music 300px-Santades.jpg|'River Deep-Mountain High' (Mercedes) (Duets)|link=River Deep-Mountain High 300px-Dancing_Queen.jpg|'Dancing Queen' (Mercedes) (Prom Queen)|link=Dancing Queen Tercera Temporada: 300px-Santana_Anita_Rachel_Maria.jpg|'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love' (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have a Love 300px-306.avi_001158407.jpg|'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (Finn) (Mash-Off)|link=One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot 300px-002~539.jpg|'I Kissed A Girl' (Rachel) (I Kissed A Girl)|link=I Kissed A Girl 300px-We_Found_love.jpg|'We Found Love' (Rachel) (Yes/No)|link=We Found Love 300px-Glee_smooth_criminal.jpg|'Smooth Criminal' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal 300px-LaIslaBonita.jpg|'La Isla Bonita' (David) (The Spanish Teacher)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5 500.jpg|'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' (Brittany) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo2 250.jpg|'Take My Breath Away' (Quinn) (Prom-asaurus) Solos (En Un Numero Grupal) Primera Temporada: *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) * To Sir, With Love '(Journey)'' Segunda Temporada: * '''Empire State of Mind (Audition) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show)'' * Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Never Been Kissed) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) * Landslide (Sexy) * I Love New York/New York, New York (New York) * Light Up The World (New York) Tercera Temporada: * We Got The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) * It's All Over (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mash-Off) * America (The First Time) * We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) * Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) '(Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * 'Summer Nights (Yes/No) * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) * Bad (Michael) * Black or White (Michael) * Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '(On My Way) * 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) '(On My Way) * 'Stayin' Alive (Saturday Night Glee-fever ) * How Will I Know (Dance With Somebody ) * Cell Block Tango(Choke ) * Shake It Out (Choke ) * The edge of glory (Nationals) * Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals ) * We Are The Champions (Nationals ) * Sexualidad Durante la primera temporada, mostro un aspecto 100% heterosexual, ya que practicamente y ella lo dijo era una perra, eso se podia haber interpretado, como que se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera, pera durante la primera temporada se mostro una pequeña chispa entre ella y Brittany. Durante la segunda temporada, Santana se la veía cada vez más como si fuera bisexual mientras pasaba la historia. Salió y se acostó con muchos chicospuck,finn... pero tambíen tuvo sexo con Brittany lo que implica que fueron varias ocasiones como en el episodio Duets. thumb|Brittana kissEn el episodio Sexy Santana confiesa finalmente su "bisexualidad" y que esta enamorada de Brittany. Se la ve con serios problemas y confusiones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, termina muy lastimada por su ex-mejor amiga. En el episodio Born this Way, Brittany le dio una camisa que decia "Lebanese" ya que trataba de escribir lesbiana pero lo escribio mal, al final del episodio cuando cantan "Born this Way" se le ve con la camisa que le dio Brittany. Posteriormente en el episodio Mash-Off, Santana y Finn tienen una discucion. Finn, muy molesto pierde la compostura, gritándole a Santana frente a todo el colegio que por qué no sale del closet, dejándola expuesta ante todos, ante lo cual la chica queda completamente devastada. Mas tarde Santana es llamada al despacho de Sue, donde también se encuentran Will y Burt. Sue le explica a Santana que alguien oyó la conversación que ella tuvo con Finn, y que su homosexualidad será usada como algo en contra de Sue en la campaña para el congreso de un tercer candidato. Santana se va de allí llorando, diciéndoles que aun ni siquiera se lo dijo a sus padres. En el episodio I Kissed A Girl, Santana acepta su sexualidad y le revela a sus padres y a su abuela que es homosexual, donde la ultima la rechaza y le pide que no la vea nunca más,a lo cual santana queda llorando:( Relaciones Parejas Brittany Pierce Articulo Principal: Relación:Brittany y Santana Santana y Brittany son animadoras y mejores amigas. Eran consideradas solo amigas hasta el episodio "Sectionals", cuando se descubre que durmieron juntas. Esto se confirmó durante la promoción del sitio de Fox "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" cuando son descritas como mejores amigas con beneficios. Siempre se las ve juntas, tomadas de las manos o cariñosas. Luego deciden ir juntas a una cita con Finn. Ellas se besan en el episodio "Duets", y aunque Santana dijo que no esta enamorada de ella, parece contradecir esto cuando, llena de celos, ayuda a que Artie rompa con Brittany; aunque parece que esto resulto, ellos vuelven a estar juntos.thumb|240px|Santana y Brittany abrazandose. En el episodio "Sexy " Santana confiensa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con una cancion y admite que esta enamorada y que no quiere estar con ningun otro chico,pero a veces tiene miedo de los comentarios ajenos. A diferencia de ella, Brittany dice que también la ama pero que ahora esta con Artie y que también lo ama, aunque Brittany le promete que si por alguna razón ella rompe con Artie irá directa con Santana. A pesar de esto, Santana desilusionada se ofende y termina realmente lastimada. Ellas comienzan a ser pareja oficial, apartir del episodio Pot of Gold en el que se les ve cenando juntas el primer beso fue en heart Finn Hudson Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Finn Finn y Santana nunca fueron amigos pero Sue le ordena a ella y Brittany que vayan tras el para robárselo a Rachel y que ella deje el Club Glee . Junto con Brittany van a su cita con Finn siguiendo lasthumb|Santana le hace perder la virginidad a Finn mientras canta "Like A Virgin". ordenes de Sue. Sue luego quiere que las porristas salgan con hombres que sean menores que ellas, Santana, entonces, planea quitarle la virginidad a Finn (aunque el sea unos días mayor) y él acepta. Nunca tuvieron una cita porque fue solo una noche en un motel. Finn luego lamenta perder su virginidad con Santana, aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta que seguia enamorado de Rachel. En "Furt", ella le dice a Finn que le diga a todos que ellos tuvieron sexo porque ayudara a su reputación y Sam no sera tan popular y simpático como él. Pero Finn se niega diciendo que el ama a Rachel y no la lastimaría asi. Pero en "Special Education ," Santana les cuenta a todos y Rachel se enoja con Finn y lo engaña, lo que hace que se separen. Noah Puckerman Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Puck Santana y Puck han sido pareja en varias ocaciones durante la primera temporada, aunque Santana siempre terminaba la relación como en Acafellas o Laryngitis. A partir de Duets, Santana revela que solo sale con Puck para tener sexo. Esto tambien es dicho por Quinn cuando Santana dice que Puck es su novio. Santana incluso se ha peleado con varias chicas al estar celosa de ella cuando salen con Puck. En la tercera temporada, Santana sale del closet y Puck le canta I'm The Only One diciendole que sabe que solo fue una pequeña parte de su vida pero que fue especial. Matt Rutherford Articulo Principal: Relación:Matt y Santana Durante la primera temporada, es posible que Santana y Matt hallan sido pareja, ya que en Mash Up se les puede ver mucho juntos. Usualmente eran pareja de baile también. Sam Evans Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Sam En Comeback, Sam deja a Quinn y empieza a salir con Santana, ya que sabe que Quinn la engañó con Finn. En Original Song, Santana le canta a Sam una canción escrita por ella llamada Trhoty Mounth, aunque no le agradó tanto a Sam ya que era algo ofensiva. Ambos terminan antes de Born This Way, cuando Santana empieza a salir con Dave. En Hold On To Sixteen, Santana tenia preparadas unas palabras para Sam por si algún dia volvia a McKinley. Dave Karofsky Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Dave En Born This Way, Santana descubre que Dave es gay al sorprenderlo biendo el trasero de Sam. Santana le confiesa a Dave que ella y el están en el mismo equipo, y que tiene un plan en el que ella y el sean una pareja falsa para poder regresar a Kurt a la escuela y así la coronen reina del baile. Santana y Dave debieron haber terminado antes de Pot o' Gold, ya que Santana empezó a salir con Brittany, además de que se descubre que Dave se cambió a otra escuela en The First Time. Amigos y Enemigos Quinn Fabray Articulo Principal: Relación:Quinn y Santana Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn, hasta que todos supieron que Quinn estaba embarazada y fuera despedida como capitana de las Cheerios, desde entonces Santana molestaba a Quinn por su embarazo. Durante la segunda temporada, ambas chicas se reconcilian por un instante en Comeback, cuando Santana se acerca a Quinn y le dice que apesar de sus indiferencias, se veia muy bien vestida, ya que ambas le copiaban a Brittany. En New York, ambas ya son oficialmente amigas y en The Purple Piano Project, Santana intenta comvencer a Quinn de que volviera a New Directions y a las Cheerios con ella y Brittany, ya que extrañaban que fuera la líder del Unholy Trinity. Mercedes Jones Articulo Principal: Relación:Mercedes y Santana Mercedes y Santana se odiaban desde antes de que empezara la serie. En Laryngitis, ambas se pelean por Puck cantando The Boy Is Mine. Durante la segunda temporada, Santana habla con Mercedes y le dice que apesar de que tubieron indiferencias en el pasado, podrian unirse y cantar un dueto juntas, ya que asi ambas ganarian la cena al Breadstix y serian "Las mayores indiscutidas perras de McKinley". Durante la tercera temporada se ve que ya son mas amigas que antes, ya que en Pot O' Gold, Mercedes comvence a Santana de que se una con ella al coro de Shelby. Rachel Berry Articulo Principal: Relación:Rachel y Santana Santana siempre odió a Rachel desde la primera temporada. En la segunda temporada, se vió que Santana tubo dos ataques de ira hacia Rachel, uno en The Substitute y otro en New York, en ambas ocaciones le gritaba en español. Durante la tercera temporada, Santana parece ser un poco mas amable con Rachel y Rachel la apoyó cuando Santana salió del closet. En Dance With Somebody se confirma que ambas ya son oficialmente amigas despues de que cantaran juntas So Emotional. Blaine Anderson Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Blaine Se ha visto desde la segunda temporada que Santana y Blaien son muy buenos amigos. En A Night Of Neglect, Santana defiende a Blaine y a Kurt de Karofsky. En The Purple Piano Project, Santana se le une a Blaine a bailar durante It's Not Unusual. En Michael, Santana intenta sabotear a Sebastian para saber que fue lo que le hechó al Slushie que le aventó a Blaine. Kurt Hummel Articulo Principal: Relación:Kurt y Santana Durante la primera temporada, Santana molestaba mucho a Kurt y tendia a hacer comentarios sobre su sexualidad. Durante la segunda temporada, cuando Kurt fue transferido, se ve que Santana se acercó mas a el, ya que en A Night Of Neglect, lo defiende de Karofsky y despues lo abraza. Durante la tercera temporada se ha visto que se preocupan uno por el otro como en I Kissed A Gril, cuando Kurt y Blaine le cantan Perfect a Santana. Además en Michael, se puede ver como Santana se preocupaba por Kurt. Lauren Zizes Articulo Principal: Relación:Lauren y Santana En la segunda temporada, Santana y Lauren se hacen amigas al estar ambas en el club Glee. Sin embargo, en Silly Love Songs, Santana se siente celosa de Lauren ya que a Puck le gustaba Lauren, entonces Santana se pelea con Lauren por Puck, aunque Santana pierde. Despues de esto, vuelven a ser amigas, como se puede ver en Original Song. Sebastian Smythe Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Sebastian Santana conoce a Sebastian en Michael y no le gusta para nada su actitud. Despues de que Sebastian le tirara un Slushie en el ojo a Blaine, va a Dalton Academy a sabotear a Sebastian para que le dijera que fue lo que le hechó al Slushie. Ambos cantan Smooth Chriminal y al final Sebastian le dice que le hechó sal de roca, luego porcede a tirarle un Slushie a Santana, pero sin sal. En On My Way, Santana y Sebastian hablan donde Sebastian se disculpa por todos los problemas que ha causado. Artie Abrams Articulo Principal: Relación:Artie y Santana A Artie y a Santana no se les ve hablar juntos con frecuencia. Sin embargo, en Duets, Santana estaba celosa de que Artie quisiera salir con Brittany y hace que no quiera diciendole que Brittany solo lo usó. En Nationals se puede ver que son amigos ya que Santana le da un beso en la mejilla a Artie. Tina Cohen-Chang Articulo Principal: Relación:Tina y Santana Durante la primera temporada no se es ve mucha interacción juntas. Sin embargo, durante la segunda y tercera temporada se puede ver que Tina y Santana son amigas. En Sexy, Tina es la primera a la que Santana le dice que Brittany está embarazada. En Original Song, Tina ayuda a Santana a tocar el piano mientras ella canta Troty Mounth. En Choke, Tina se rie cuando Santana hace un comentario acerca del ojo de la entrenadora Beiste. Rory Flanagan Articulo Principal: Relación:Santana y Rory Santana sintió una rivalidad con Rory ya que en Pot O' Gold, Rory queria tener sexo con Brittany. Santana va a intimidar a Rory y le dice que comvensa a Brittany de entrar al coro de Shelby con ella. En Mash-Off, Santana ofende a Rory y Finn, y cuando jueghan quemados, Santana le saca sangre a Rory. En Goodbye, Santana y Rory ya son amigos, como se puede ver cuando Santana abraza a Rory despues de que cantara In My Life. Frases ''Primera Temporada'' thumb|Santana Lopez ''Temporada 2 santana:tu eres loca¡ substitute a rachel 'Temporada 3 ' Curiosidades *En Pilot , ella tenia el pelo mucho mas largo de lo normal. *Su papa es doctor.(Britney/Brittany). *Sus dos mejores amigas son rubias. *Se hizo una operacion de senos ya que queria ser mas notada. *Su abuela no acepta que ella sea lesbiana, pero aun asi Santana quiere mucho a su abuela y le gustaria que vuelva a quererla (On My Way). *Es inmune a la mononucleosis ya que la ha tenido muchas veces. *Ella es la unica lesbiana declarada de su escuela ya que Brittany es Bisexual. *Ella misma ha dicho que es una perra por que no puede expresar sus sentimientos a Brittany. *Solo ha sido amable con Brittany y su abuela Alma Lopez. *Ella y Wave son los unicos personajes en tener un alter ego. *Tiene un lunar en el hombro derecho. (The Purple Piano Project). *Escribe con la mano izquierda y es la unica zurda en el Club Glee. * Ha tenido duetos con todas las chicas de New Directions , excepto con Tina y Sugar *Cada vez que va a hacer un comentario sarcastico, mueve los hombros y la cabeza. *A pesar de ser lesbiana dice que siente cosas por Puck y por Sam (Hold On To Sixteen ). *Llama a su relacion con Quinn y Brittany La Trinidad Impía. *Algo curioso de esta relacion,es que son los 3 tipos de sexualidades: la heterosexual, la bisexual y la homosexual. *Se delinea las cejas (New York). *Se ha besado con un maniqui y tuvo un sueño sexual sobre un arbusto con forma de persona.sexy. *Dijo fumar en Funeral. *Tiene una muñeca voodoo de Rachel. *Cuando tenia 8 años,en Hallowen se disfrazo del Tio Jesse de Full House.(Goodbye). *En su casillero tenia una revista llamada ''Cheerios con ella en la portada (Dance With Somebody) al igual que brittany y quinn. *Pagaria $100 solo por tocar los senos de Finn (Silly Love Songs). *Una vez uso una camisa que decia Boy Toy.Algo curioso es que Madonna uso un cinturon que tambien decia Boy Toy. *Ella es Una de las 600 seguidores de Sunshine Corazon en Twitter. *Es el octavo miembro del club (Showmance ). *Tiene un telefono a juego con Brittany (Blame It On The Alcohol ). *Es una borracha histérica (Blame It On The Alcohol ). *Es la segunda persona en tener un solo en una competencia, la primera Rachel. *Es la primera persona que fue betada de New Directions. *Fue la unica persona que hizo un dueto con David Martinez. *Algo curioso es que solo ella y Wade, son los unicos en tener un alter ego. *Al igual que Rachel , ella tiene su version masculina, Sebastian Smythe, por sus personalidad similares. *En las fotos promocionales para la 4ta temporada, usa la misma blusa que en el capítulo New York. Galeria tumblr_m6pvbvDtKY1qlrdfuo1_r2_500_large.gif tumblr_lvuwsqJh8k1qceolvo2_500_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro2_r2_250_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro5_r1_250_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro10_r2_250_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro1_250_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro6_r3_250_large.gif tumblr_luiszrx8sO1qbz8aro9_r3_250_large.gif tumblr_m36oh7Hhe51qfyijao7_1280_large.png a2236788b9db0e4b753c904433fae7cd_large.gif tumblr_m4acvqxOK11qcmao2o1_500_large.png tumblr_ln6okfHHlX1qght87o1_r1_500_large.gif tumblr_m6ikwuab5Z1rw89s1o1_500_large.gif tumblr_m22mnnzjzm1qzkwn7o1_500_large.gif 20110723024052_21Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746656-500-262_large.gif tumblr_m6auu7XhyU1qzktmro1_500_large.gif tumblr_m6enexlYHC1rv7il8o1_500_large.gif tumblr_m60l4w1Ggm1qa8mq1o1_500_large.gif tumblr_m65zp3dI641qh75o1o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3qj11e9kn1r4kfic_large.gif tumblr_lqh5ds7aM31qdwgwv_large.gif tumblr_m3r99fZ5ua1r4kfic_large.gif tumblr_m5vx6kxzG41qi50pdo1_500_large.gif tumblr_m63cb8g5br1qi50pdo1_500_large.gif tumblr_m6170bn9HO1qlynivo1_500_large.gif Tumblr_m4gg73T2qE1r32he2o1_250.gif Naya-3-naya-rivera-28453948-245-245_large.gif glee-santana-magenta-e1288199776884_large.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258703-500-232.gif Scared.gif tumblr_m653qcXkvo1rsosnuo1_500_large.gif Tumblr_lgbw86aJP31qctfyqo1_500.gif Tumblr_lgcgxf3iUG1qa1laco1_500.gif -Listen-I-m-from-Lima-Heights-Adjacent-and-I-m-proud-glee-22344571-500-250.gif No_way.gif Sana.gif 1000px-Snapshot_-_97.jpg Sanderful.jpg Brittana-3-glee-227797-400-226.gif BadSantana.jpg BITTASantana.jpg Brittana_-_Pillow_Fight.gif Brittana_kiss-1.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-12002362-400-226.gif BTB1.jpg BWSantana.jpg Capturesongbird6.PNG Dance_brittana.gif Glee-michael-1.jpg Glee-santa-baby.jpg Hallcry.gif Mashoffhft.png Santanaruntheworl395.gif Santana-santa-baby.jpg Santitany.gif Scrungy_San.gif Tumblr_lbry1u4GaG1qc57qro1_400.gif Tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo2_250.gif Tumblr_lvlmp1k01p1r4wxabo9_250.gif Tumblr_m0gxzaPSYF1r20dyco1_250.gif Tumblr_m2aj9cLE571qg422ho1_500.gif Tumblr_m2ajd3YTtn1qm7zayo1_250.gif Tumblr_m2ansfnlBV1qkex6fo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m2ap7zXE1w1qiizz8o2_250.gif Tumblr_m2aqknl7mh1qgmqqpo4_250.gif Tumblr_m2b1osToLh1qcbgf2o1_500.gif Tumblr_m2c7klBl3a1qeywr5o1_500.gif Tumblr_m2netroDUl1r32he2o9_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m4ghgcleKv1qm7zayo3_250.gif Tumblr_m4ghgcleKv1qm7zayo6_250.gif Tumblr_m5vlbhotXK1qi50pdo1_500.gif Tumblr_m26lzpPPbR1qlrdfuo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4lb2dWt1N1ql3od2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6qkpqDolt1rs8s16o1_500.png 555479_429503883763029_1347456373_n.jpg|santana L Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Novias de Sam Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Rivales de Rachel Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Lopez Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Booty Camp Categoría:Beso con Finn Categoría:Personajes Antagónicos Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Beso con Brittany Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Ex-Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Naya Rivera Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Puck